The Hermit's Daughter
by treehugger22
Summary: A little fairy is adopted by a human hermit when her parents are killed. Years later when she finds out about her true parentage she sets off to find her family. This is the tale of her search. Combo of fairy tales, some gore, mostly funny.
1. How it all started

The small band of fairies traveled quietly. This was luthegar territory, and the faster they made it through the better but silence was imperative to their safety. One small noise, one misstep or whispered curse would bring the entirety of the luthegar community down on them before they could move. Silence spells had been placed around the group, but in luthegar territory fairy magic had an awful habit of not working. No one could understand exactly why this was, the luthegar were not a magical race, they couldn't even light a simple fire using magic. It was thought that maybe there were pockets in the area that sucked the magic right out of the very air which would explain the lack of the ability within the luthegar. In any case silence was the only way to get through this alive.

Eolanda Dolcinne Arethusa Hefeyyd was the second child and only daughter of the fairy king. She was why this group was traveling through this dangerous country for reasons known only to a select few. Eolanda shook her head banishing thoughts about their possible doom. It wouldn't do any good to sit and worry. They would get through this alive. They had to. There was no way around it. She looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. She looked to be no more than two years old. They would get through this for her sake. The grandchild of the king would not be murdered by the luthegar. They had given the child a mixture of different herbs before they left. This put the child to sleep and assured them that she wouldn't accidentally cry out. There was no magic involved so there was no possibility of it failing. If only there had been another way for them to go, a way around the luthegar.

Eolanda held the sleeping child tighter and looked through the forest around them defiantly. The luthegar would not get her. The fairy next to her placed a questioning hand on her shoulder. Eoland gave Kallan, her husband, a reassuring smile and adjusted the child in her arms. It would be all right. They didn't have much farther to travel. The Luthegar rarely left their own lands and once they crossed the border they would be safe.

The group traveled on silently until one fairy, a bigger warrior, gave a sigh of relief. They had crossed the border safely. The journey would be much easier from here on out. They continued to travel quietly just for safety's sake until they put a good distance between the luthegar and themselves. Finally almost half a day's journey from the border they stopped to make camp. The fairies joked with each other nervously trying to loosen the tension from earlier in the day as the tents were set up and dinner was started. They ate a hearty meal and afterwards a few fairies broke out some instruments to bring some merriment to the group.

After much singing and dancing a few fairies started to retire into their tents when an arrow suddenly shot out of the trees and embedded itself in the throat of a flute player. The fairy gave a gurgled cry as blood spurted out of his mouth and he fell.

"Luthegar!" one of the fairy scouts shouted from the woods just before an arrow hit him in the heart.

A fairy just inside the camp gave a shriek as a tall bear-like man stepped out of the trees.

"You thought you got away from us didn't you fairy scum," the creature spat. "Long has it been since your disgusting race stepped foot on our land, and so we decided to toy with you a bit before coming in and destroying you!" With those words the luthegar attacked the fairy camp. The fairies put up a magnificent fight against the luthegar, but they were sorely outnumbered, and the surprise of the attack had left them unprepared. Kallan, one of the very best of the fairy warriors, put up the best fight of all, and he killed ten different luthegar with twelve arrows in his chest before a luthegar came up behind him and sliced his head in half without even blinking.

The battle was over as quickly as it started. Sixteen fairies lay dead on the ground; twenty eight dead luthegar lay next to them. The luthegar sorted through the bodies checking for any survivors, and killing the ones found. They loaded their injured up onto a cart and a small group left to return to their land. The rest searched through every tent for anyone possibly hiding.

"Every fairy is dead sir," a smaller luthegar reported to the leader of the group.

"If every fairy is dead then where is the child?" the leader asked without looking at the smaller one.

"Child sir?"

"Yes, the child. There was a child among the group, little more than a babe. I need that child found alive."

"Sir, no one has reported finding a child…perhaps it was something–"

"Do you doubt my knowledge Broman?" The leader asked.

"No sir, I just –"

"I want that child found alive! NOW!" The leader shouted.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" Broman said jumping at the ferocity of his leader. "You heard what he said! Find the child now!" The luthegar jumped to obey the command of their leader and every tent was searched.

"The child is not here sir," Broman reported a few minutes later. "But, we did find a trail of blood leading away from camp." Broman quickly said at the look his leader gave to him. "We believe that the child was taken by someone who was injured away from the camp. I've got several soldiers on the trail right now."

"Good. Go with them. See that you return with the child," Broman nodded and turned away, "Oh Broman!" Broman looked back at his leader. "If you do not find the child do not bother to return at all."

"Aye sir," Broman said and ran into the woods.

* * *

Eolanda ran blindly through the woods with her still sleeping child. An arrow had pierced her stomach but she had broken off the end and continued to run. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Luthegar never left their own land. They were several miles away from them. This couldn't be right. Oh Kallan! Eolanda had seen Kallan fall. She had seen the luthegar sword go through his head. He hadn't even cried out. He just fell into a heap as if he didn't have any bones. They wouldn't get her daughter though. If she had to run for the rest of her life they wouldn't get her daughter. 

A wave of nausea hit Eolanda and she stopped briefly to empty the contents of her stomach. She cringed when she noticed the amount of blood that came with it. The end of her life might be coming sooner than she had expected. Eolanda glanced back and noticed the trail of blood she had left behind. The luthegar could follow that trail easily enough. Eolanda knew her time was running short but she had to do something to protect her daughter. Quickly Eolanda ripped off the bottom of her dress that had been dragging along the ground and leaving the bloody trail. She used part of it to slow the river of blood pouring out of her abdomen and another part she used to wipe the blood off her leg so it wouldn't drip onto the ground. It wasn't the best trail covering job, but hopefully it would slow the luthegar.

Eoland started running again. She was growing dizzy now. She had lost too much blood and she knew she wouldn't be able to go much farther. Her legs had gone numb long ago and it was sheer force of will that kept her moving still. Ahead of her Eolanda noticed a pale light through the trees. She said a quick prayer that it would be someone helpful and she pushed on faster in that direction. Soon Eolanda broke through the trees and stopped on the doorstep of a little cottage. She banged on the door over and over again each hit becoming weaker than the last. The door opened and Eolanda collapsed.

"Please," she said holding up her daughter, "don't let them get her. Please save her." Eolanda's vision started to go dark. She felt her daughter be lifted out of her arms and with her final breath she whispered, "Bring her to my father. He'll care for her." And then Eolanda's spirit slipped from this world.

The old man that had picked up the child looked from her to her mother and back again. The child had just started waking up from her herb induced sleep and she opened up two bright green eyes. She looked at the man and then down to her mother and then back up to the man. They stared at each other for a few moments. The child opened her mouth to cry and the man opened his mouth to say the only thing that came to his mind.

"Oh dear."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for one whole chapter! Tell me what you think, the humor part comes in after this I assure you, her background is just very tragic. All reviews are welcome even flames.**


	2. Oh baby!

**A/N: Woo one review! Anyway, the last chapter was kinda like an intro to this story, and this chapter is the second part of that intro. The actual story starts in chapter three so...keep on reading.  
**

* * *

The tavern was crowded that night. The harvest season had just ended and the people of the little village were celebrating a bountiful crop. The harvest season hadn't been this great in twenty years and the elders of the village claimed it meant something good was approaching. Merriment was all over the tavern, men were sharing stories of old times, women were sharing new gossip, and flirtatious teenagers were seen sneaking off to dark corners. Nothing could possibly ruin the mood of this night.

Suddenly the door of the tavern flew open and in walked Parker, the old hermit that lived out in the woods. Parker was a known wizard and people thought that the magic had driven him insane. That didn't stop them from visiting him to buy an occasional spell or potion. Tonight old Parker looked crazier than ever. His eyes were wild and his crazy hair had been swept up by the wind making it look like it was standing on end. Even stranger in his arms he held a small wailing child.

"Gart!" he called out. "Where's Gart?"

"Here Parker," the man called Gart said stepping out from behind the tavern counter. "What is it friend?"

"I must speak with you," Parker looked around the room, "In private!" Gart nodded and gestured for the man to follow him into the back room. Gart shut the door behind Parker and took a seat on a small stool.

"What's this all about?" Gart asked. Parker set the squirming child down. "And who is this?" Parker sighed and rubbed his face.

"I have no idea. I was just sitting down to drink a cup of tea and read up on some old spells when someone started banging on my door. I ran over and opened the door and a woman lay there in a bloody heap. She held her child up to me and asked me to save the child and bring her to her grandfather. I don't even know who she is Gart how can I find her grandfather if I don't even know who she is?"

"Calm down Parker we'll sort this all out. Where's the mother now?"

"She's dead. She died almost as soon as I opened my door from an abdominal wound. Most likely it was caused by an arrow, but I have no idea where she would have been hit with an arrow. She did a good job of stemming the blood flow, but the wound was too deep and she was straining herself too much. She lost too much blood. I didn't even have a chance to try to help her." Gart looked over at the girl. She stood in a corner with her head down, her long brown hair covering her face.

"Can she speak?" Gart asked nodding towards the child.

"If she can she hasn't yet. All she's done is cry the poor thing. Gart she can't be more than two years old. Even if she can say full sentences she's not going to be able to understand what's going on." Gart nodded.

"Do you think she's from around here?" Parker shook his head.

"No…Gart…I may be wrong about this as I've only encountered them a few times…but I don't think she's even human." Gart frowned and looked closer at the girl. "I can't tell the two races apart very well but I'm certain she's either elven or fairy. Obviously she's too young to know…Gart what should I do?" Gart looked back at Parker.

"I guess you've got yourself a daughter."

* * *

Parker was hesitant to adopt the little child as his own. He was old and didn't think it would be right to raise the child without a mother. The child had come to him though and Parker was not a man to pass his responsibility off on another. So he took the child home with him to raise as his own daughter. He did have to admit that the prospect of raising a child born with innate magical abilities was exciting. No doubt the child's power would far exceed his own.

"Well little one," Parker said as soon as they arrived home. "I guess we should start getting to know each other a little. Do you know your name?" The girl just stood and looked at the ground with her long brown hair covering her face. Parker sighed. "Let's try this again. What's your name?" The little girl slowly looked up at Parker

"Baaahhh toooo paaaaa meednnd blleeeth!!!" she said and then she kicked Parker in the shin and started crying.

"Well this won't do at all," Parker said. "If you don't know your name than I guess we're just going to have to pick a name for you." The girl started whimpering and rubbing her eyes.

"Daaayyyooooo mumma dayyyooo," she said in a quivering voice.

"I'm sorry I don't know what a dayo muma dayo is," Parker said trying to comfort the girl.

"Muummmaa Daaaayoo!" she said a little louder. Parker sighed and picked the girl up. She squirmed for a bit and then gave in and laid her head on his shoulder sniffling.

"There's a good girl," Parker said. "I'll bet you're hungry aren't you?" Parker, being the ingenious wizard he was managed to construct a sort of bottle using various apothecary equipment and soon the girl was sucking on the bottle much happier. "Now, back to your name…I've never had to name a child before…I should think it shouldn't be too hard. How about Morgan?" The girl stuck her tongue out. "Not Morgan okay…how about Brunhilda?" At this she threw her bottle and gave a squeal of protest. "Haha all right all right…hmm…" Parker looked around the room and then his eyes landed on a picture of his dear old grandmother. "That's it. We'll name you after my grandmother Danielle. How does that sound?" The newly named Danielle giggled and clapped her hands as Parker gave her back her bottle. All right Danielle it is! Now, I suppose we'd better find a place for you to sleep."

* * *

That night an instant bond was formed between Parker and Danielle. Certain people in the village protested the idea of an old hermit raising a baby girl all by himself, but when one woman tried to take Danielle away something strange happened. Danielle's face turned very red and the woman holding her screamed in pain and dropped the toddler on the ground. Parker ran over and scooped the disgruntled child up and turned to yell at the woman. She held up a severely burned and blistered hand.

After that incident no one tried to take Danielle away. In fact very few people went near her at all. They called her the Devil's child because they didn't understand how a child who was no more than two could possibly have performed magic as great as to burn a woman's hand. Parker was amazed at Danielle's ability. He knew that it was the magic in her blood that allowed her to do such things, and he also knew how dangerous that magic could be unless he taught her how to control it.

So as Danielle grew Parker trained her in the ways of magic. She was an incredibly bright child and picked up on things very quick, much quicker than any human child. By the time she turned fourteen she had already learned what it had taken Parker thirty years to understand. Everyday Danielle's knowledge of magic grew, and along with that her beauty developed as well.

She was an exceptionally beautiful child, and as she grew she became an exceptionally beautiful woman. Men in the village would sigh as she walked by, several dreamed of courting her, but no one ever did because they were scared off by the power she possessed. She had not had very many friends growing up because of this as well. She had two close friends, one a boy named Thomas who was the son of Gart the tavern owner. Danielle's second friend was a girl named Estella. Estella had not lived in the village her whole life. She had moved there when she was ten years old with her mother. Her father had died when she was a baby, and to feed her new born child Estella's mother had to sell her body. When she had saved enough money she and Estella moved away from their city to the little village hoping to start over. Unfortunately her mother's secret profession had somehow been leaked to the town gossip and the two were shunned by most everyone.

Since both girls were not allowed to play with the other children they formed an immediate friendship and would go off on their own to have great adventures. Thomas often tagged along and the three soon became inseparable. Parker hated tearing Danielle away from her friends to do her studies but he knew how important it was for her to learn these things. He knew that Danielle felt left out when Thomas and Estella went off on their own to play but he also knew that in the long run this was more important.

Danielle knew this as well, but it didn't make it any easier, especially not when she found herself getting tingly when Thomas was around. It got even harder to be left out when she saw the way that Thomas looked at Estella. When Thomas and Danielle had been six years old Thomas had proposed to Danielle, and even though Danielle loved Estella she hated that she had captured Thomas' attention. Danielle still held out hope that Estella did not return Thomas' affection, but that hope was destroyed one day when Danielle was sixteen. She was walking through the woods and heard strange grunting noises. She quietly peered around a tree and there was Thomas and Estella leaning against a large oak. Estella's skirt was up around her waist and Thomas was pressed up against her.

When she saw this Danielle ran as fast as she could and as far as she could until her legs gave out and she collapsed in a heap sobbing. This was the first time Danielle had ever really experienced heart break and it had changed her. She didn't want to let on to Thomas and Estella that she knew about their intimate relationship so she used her incredible lying abilities and pretended as if nothing had ever happened. Parker, being the dedicated father he was, knew something was wrong but Danielle refused to talk about it. He didn't push it but hoped that she would come to him when she was ready.

Danielle had never questioned her relationship with Parker. He was her father and she left it at that. She had asked where her mother was once after she and Estella had become friends. Parker simply told her her mother had died when she was two. It wasn't a lie for she had, but Parker could never bring himself to tell her the whole truth of her mother's death. Danielle didn't question him any further nor did she wonder why she looked so different from Parker, or even why she looked so different from all those around her. No one else in the village had pointy ears. Danielle had simply decided that that was who she was and left it at that. That is until one day about a week before she turned seventeen. That day a question was brought to her attention. And that simple question raised more questions which in turn raised more questions. That is where our story starts.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Yes? No? Maybe? Review and tell me cause that's the only way I'll know. Either way I'll still update so it'd probably be better to tell me how I can improve. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Bad News

**Another day another chapter...and yet no reviews. I'm crushed. This story has had a number of hits though and that is encouraging. On the other hand I really do want to know what people think, so after you read please please please find it in your heart to submit a review for me telling me what you like what you don't like what I can improve on, or even just tell me cheese is good. Anyway...read on.**

* * *

"Dani," Estella said using Danielle's nickname, "where do you think you got your green eyes from?" Danielle shrugged. 

"I don't know from my mother I guess. Papa has brown eyes so certainly not from him."

"Have you ever wondered what your mother looked like? She must have been very beautiful." Estella replied. Danielle shrugged again.

"I've never really thought about it. I guess I really don't look anything like my father but then again he's a man and I'm not so wouldn't that play some part in it?" Estella shook her head.

"Mama says that I have my father's nose…so I would think you'd have something from your papa too." Thomas nodded.

"She's right Dani, I look like my mum too, I've got her chin and hair." Danielle frowned in thought.

"Well maybe I don't look like papa, but I certainly have his talent for magic."

"But Dani," Thomas said, "Anyone can learn to use magic, but you on the other hand seem to have it running through your blood. Almost like it's a part of you." Danielle put up a hand to stop Thomas and Estella from talking.

"What is this all about? Why are you suddenly questioning my background now? You two have known me for years and this has never bothered you before." Thomas looked at Estella who looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"It's just that…" Estella started but stopped.

"You see Dani…last night Estella and I were sitting in the tavern in a corner…" Danielle rolled her eyes at this. "And we overheard some people talking about you…and…what they had to say makes a little bit of sense." Thomas said.

"Oh and what exactly did they have to say this time?" She asked crossing her arms.

"TheysaidthatParkerisn'tyourfather," Estella said in a rush. Danielle looked at her questioningly.

"Could someone translate that gibberish for me?" she asked. Thomas sighed.

"They said that Parker isn't really your father," He said. "They said that you were dropped at his door when you were around two years old." Danielle laughed at this.

"Oh is that what they're saying now? Honestly you two I had thought you were smarter than this. There have been all sorts of rumors about me in this town. Why would you start believing them now?" Thomas looked away from her. "If Papa isn't my father then how come my mother's grave is right outside our cottage?" Estella shrugged and looked at the ground. Danielle threw up her hands in exasperation. "All right, why is it this time the rumor is so convincing to you two?" She asked.

"Because…you see Dani…the two people we overheard talking were…" Thomas started clearly uncomfortable about finishing the sentence.

"The two people we heard talking were Gart and Parker!" Estella said quickly and then winced. Danielle just stared at them. Estella and Thomas squirmed uncomfortably under the intensity of her gaze. "I think we might have killed her," Estella whispered to Thomas.

"Nonsense, she's just in shock Estella," he said.

"But she's not even blinking," Estella replied.

"She's processing everything. Just give her a minute." Estella nodded and went back to shifting uncomfortably under the intensity of Danielle's gaze. A few minutes later Thomas saw Danielle's eyelid twitch and then she blinked.

"Sorry I seemed to have dazed off for a minute there," Danielle said. "Now what were we talking about?" Thomas sighed.

"Danielle we heard Parker say he's not really your father," he said. Immediately after this Danielle screamed louder than a banshee.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! It isn't! IT CAN'T BE!" she said close to tears. Thomas's heart broke at the look on her face and he moved forward to pull her into a hug. Danielle leaned into him for a moment and then stiffened.

"What is it?" Thomas asked pulling back. Danielle shook her head.

"I don't believe you're doing this to me. I can't believe I didn't see this coming much sooner," she said stepping back from him.

"Didn't see what…Dani what are you talking about?"

"You and _her_," Danielle said pointing viciously at Estella.

"What about it?" Thomas asked.

"You're trying to get rid of me so that I won't be in your way anymore. You're sick of me being a third wheel aren't you?"

"Danielle don't be ridiculous," Estella said.

"I'm not being ridiculous it's true! You want me gone so that you two can have more time to have a lovely romp in the woods!" Thomas looked at her.

"How'd you know about that?" He asked. Danielle glared at Thomas.

"I'm not stupid Thomas. I've seen the looks you give each other. I know that there are more than just friendly feelings between you two!"

"Look Danielle," Thomas said reaching for her arm. Danielle pulled away.

"Don't 'look Danielle' me and _don't_ you touch me Thomas!" she said. "You thought you were doing a good thing by coming here and telling me my whole life is a lie didn't you? You thought you were being a good friend by destroying the one relationship I've been able to rely on without fail. The one person who has never betrayed me you had to tell me has been lying to me my whole life!"

"I've never betrayed you Da––"

"YES you have Estelle. By going behind my back with _him_," Danielle said thrusting a finger at Thomas. "You betrayed me by not even having the decency to tell me that you were stealing my best friend from me."

"Dani I––" Estelle started with tears in her eyes.

"No. That's enough. I don't want to hear another word from either of you," she said backing away.

"But––" Thomas started.

"NOT another word." And with that Danielle turned and ran towards her home.

* * *

Parker was working on brewing a particularly difficult potion when the front door of his cottage slammed open and knocked several vials over. 

"Danielle!" He said turning to her. "How many times have I told you to––" Parker stopped when he saw the tears running down his daughter's face. "Child what is it?" he asked.

"Tell me the truth Papa," she said.

"All right, what exactly am I telling the truth about?" he asked.

"You're not really my father are you?" Parker's face turned white and he dropped the vial he was holding.

"Who have you been talking to?" he asked.

"That's not important Papa. I need to hear it from you. Are you or are you not my real father?" Parker flopped down into a chair behind him looking older than he ever had.

"No Danielle. I am not your real father," he said in barely more than a whisper.

"Then who is?"

"Come child," Parker said gesturing for her to sit next to him. "Sit. I will tell you all that I know." Parker then proceeded to tell her the events of that night nearly fifteen years ago when Danielle's mother collapsed on Parker's doorstep and left him a small child to care for.

"So, that grave outside is really my mother?" she asked.

"As far as I know yes. She didn't actually say for sure, but your eyes were both too similar. I didn't see her eyes for long but they were the same bright green. Never have I seen eyes like that on anyone else."

"And she told you to take me to my grandfather?"

"Yes, but since I didn't know who either of you were how could I possibly have taken you to an unknown grandfather?" Danielle sat in deep thought for quite awhile. Parker sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You're going to go find him aren't you?" he asked looking at her closely. Danielle looked up and met his eyes.

"You know me far to well Papa," she said with a half smile. "I have to. All these years I've thought I was a freak. I've been shunned by the people of this town all because I look different and have a power they don't understand. And now I find out it is because I'm not human. I have to find my own people Papa." Parker nodded and stood.

"Well, I can't say I haven't seen this coming for years. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide this from you forever. You are after all a very intelligent girl. I have taught you all that I can anyway. Come, let's get together some supplies for you. You can leave in the morning."

"Thank you Papa," Danielle said standing. She and Parker gazed at each other for a moment and tears started forming in her eyes.

"What is this?" Parker asked. "Crying before you are to set off on the biggest adventure of your life? This is a time for bravery dear girl, not for crocodile tears." Danielle nodded and then threw her arms around Parker.

"No matter what I find out about who my parents were, you will always and forever be my Papa," she said. Parker squeezed Danielle back and they stood locked in the embrace for a few moments. Finally Parker backed off and quickly turned away from Danielle.

"Come child, enough sentiments. We need to get you ready to go." Danielle would have been hurt at Parkers coldness but she saw him discreetly wipe his eyes. The old man was never very good at sharing his emotions.

* * *

Before sunrise the next morning Danielle set out headed for the nearest colony of elves. Since Parker did not know if she was an elf or a fairy he thought it would be wise if she went to one of them to find out. From that point on she would be on her own. Estella and Thomas came over a few hours after Danielle had left. When Parker told them of Danielle's departure Thomas broke down in tears and apologized over and over again to Parker for telling. Parker gently forgave him and said that it was all for the best anyway. She had to find out eventually. 

Meanwhile Danielle was over the initial shock of her discovery and as she walked she wondered how she didn't think of it sooner. It of course made perfect sense. She had never fit in with the people in that village because she wasn't even the same species as them. All those years she had suffered because they wouldn't accept someone different. Now she knew that she was better than just different. She was one of the beloved magic races, and once she found out exactly who she was she would return to that little village and make them all realize the folly of their mistake. Never mess with an elf…or a fairy…or whatever she was…"

And with that comforting thought Danielle pushed the village out of her head and moved her thoughts on to who exactly she might be. So caught up in her thoughts was she that the slight movement in the bush escaped her attention. She didn't see the creature squatting in the bush readying itself to jump out. Danielle didn't see it, much to her horror, until it was too late and the creature had already pounced on her.

* * *

**Yay! Cliff hanger. So much fun. I'll try to have the next chapter up within a couple days but I don't make any promises. In the meantime you might try to coax me into updating sooner by submitting a review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Mama's Boy

**Whew, sorry I disappeared for a little while there. Life gets busy you know? Anyway, here's another chapter for your enjoyment. And after you finish, if you would be so kind...review for me and let me know what you are thinking. **

* * *

Broman sat and rubbed his hands over his furry face. How long had it been now…thirteen…no fourteen…or was it fifteen years? Fifteen years since that night when they had gone on a simple fairy slaying mission. Fifteen years since his banishment from the colony. What was so important about a stupid fairy baby anyway? Why was his master so intent on finding it? Alive nonetheless. Broman shuddered to think what would have happened had he brought the child back dead. 

They had searched for hours he and the small group of luthegar soldiers. The trail of blood stopped eventually making it harder to track the fairy. It was a woman they could tell by the barely visible imprints her feet left. She was badly wounded yet she managed to keep moving. They had trailed her to the edge of the woods and then they were forced to stop. They couldn't see why but some form of a magical barrier was up preventing them to see anything or move any farther.

The other luthegar shrugged in submission and headed back to camp. Broman did not follow. His master had said to come back with the child or not at all. It was a banishment sentence should he fail, and fail he did.

Broman felt himself begin to panic. He was a weak luthegar, never on his own. He couldn't survive in banishment alone out in the woods living off the land…he couldn't even do his own laundry! For goodness sake he still lived with his mother who took care of him and made sure the crusts were always cut off of his sandwiches.

"Oh mommy what should I do?" Broman cried out into the unhearing night air.

"Find a way around this magical barrier and find that child of course!" his mother's voice said sternly.

"Mommy?" Broman asked looking around curiously. "Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you halfwit!" she said. Broman whirled around and there was his mother. He rushed at her and threw his arms around her sobbing.

"Oh mommy what are you doing here? I was so scared!" He cried.

"Hush child hush. I knew you would mess this thing up and so I followed you. Broman how could you allow yourself to wind up banished? Betty Dirkhouse's son was never banished," she scolded. Broman groaned.

"Oh ma, not more about Betty Dirkhouse's son."

"Well he doesn't make his mother follow him on some wild goose chase through the forest looking for a simple fae child!" Broman nodded.

"I'm sorry mama. It'll never happen again," Broman said hanging his head. His mother reached out and patted it.

"That's a good boy. You are forgiven do not fret. Now let's find a way to get that child," she said moving forward.

It had been fifteen years since then. Fifteen years since his mother had been so confident that they would find that child. Since then they had only managed to get themselves completely lost in the woods. They couldn't even find the magical barrier again let alone the direction the luthegar colony was in. Yet Broman's mother was still confident that they could find the fairy child. Broman wasn't one to doubt the word of his mother, but something told him his mother might not be right this time. Broman sighed and went back to tending the fire. What was so important about a fairy anyway? All they were good for was a tasty dinner. Surely that wasn't the reason why he was exiled. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow they would find her.

* * *

**It was short, I know. I'm sorry...but this chapter was sort of more of a filler...and it added a new aspect to the plot. I'll have a new chapter up soon do not fear! Now tell me whatcha think. Much love!**


End file.
